Doctor Indora
by Lady of Eden
Summary: Hyuga Hinata is just starting a new job as a Pediatrician at Indora University, the elite hospital in all Japan. But not everything is Stethoscope & needles, With arrogant surgeons & demanding doctors, mysterious pasts, crazy patients, and love affairs from the ER to the Higher ups, can Hinata survive? As the motto goes " What happens in the light, stays in the shadows of Indora"
1. Doctor Indora

A/N: hello guise. NEW STORY HERE!, however if you follow " A Tad Of Yamanaka, I put it on a hold for now so I can get these other thoughts out my head about this story. lol. so im sorry guise. . Doctor Indora is a story where I got my inpiration from a couple Dramas Ive watch, so Im gonna express my inner drama addict. Chapter One. Lets go.

* * *

_"H-Hey this is Hina, at the b-beep please record your message. I-I will get back to you. THANK YOU!" .BEEP._

_" Hinata, this is Neji. Im just calling to see if your awake and to wish you Congrats on your new Job. Father still doesn't approve, but what else is new, anyways Hanabi & I wish you the best. Maybe when your free this week, we can come by and have dinner. Call me back okay?" BEEP._

Pulling up her baby blue skinny jeans, Hinata loosely tucked in her white long sleeve cotton blouse. Slowly turning around in her full length mirror, she looked at her feet. "Maybe I should wear pumps.." quickly grabbing a pair of white red bottoms, she slipped them on. "This will work" she mumbled. Glancing over her shoulder, she check the clock; 2 hours before she needs to be at work. Throwing off her heels, she skipped to the bathroom, grabbing a brush and bobby pins, combing out some of the tight curls from last nights shower, she brushed her hair up into a semi loose hair bun, the navy blue tresses coiling back up at the ends. taking out the bobby pins in her mouth, she secured them for her bang and falling hairs. Smiling at her good well done. She expertly put on some nude lipstick, she padded out the bathroom to grab her things. White walls, with cream furniture littered her room; a wide vanity table for all her trinkets and things, a queen sized bed covered with floral print comforters with a cushioned backboard, a large french door window to the left of her flat screen Television, which was perfectly alined across from her bed, looking out into the rising sun. No more than six months ago she moved into this wonderful one bedroom studio, deep in the heart of Osaka Japan. Neji, Kiba, help move all her furnishing in while Ten-Ten, and Hanabi stayed over to help paint her bed room and other things they felt needed touching was another bathroom, kitchen, and living area. Hardwood on the flooring in the kitchen with a ceramic island counter top, with four stools underneath in the mid center of one of the room, a small voice mail system sitting on the counter next to the coffee maker. plus steel appliances that father made sure she had. If he didn't approve of anything else, it would always be her having a clean kitchen to work in. Next to the kitchen was the living room, which only couches occupied. Even though she told Neji she didn't need two televisions, he insisted that she have another one for her living room in case some friends wanted to come over. Besides that, everything else happen to be her custom-made walnut-wood, tree shaped bookcase, that her Auntie gave her on your 17th birthday, along with a fairly sized work desk between two double hung windows. Right by the steps to go upstairs was a half bathroom. To put it simple, it was a beautiful cozy new home for her. Checking to make sure her Samsung Galaxy note III was charged, she slipped it into her red princess lace shoulder strap handbag, along with her charger, lipstick, few extra bobby pins and pale purple wallet. Rushing to her vanity, she grabbed a bottle of her favorite scented vanilla powder perfume and squeezed it a couple times in the air she she walked through it. Putting the top back on, and picking up her pumps and bag, she exited her room, turning off her lights . humming a small tune she wandered into the kitchen to grab her pre-made lunch she made last night, treading over to her coffee maker, she wondered if she should make a cup before she go. Not wanting to risk making a spill on her newly bought blouse, she quickly rejected the idea and pressed on her voice mail box. "One new Voicemail" it sounded. Pressing the play button, she left to make sure all her paper work, charts, books, was into her folders and boxes in the living room. Doing a thrice over in her head about everything, she grabbed her purse and shoes putting it inside the box as-well for easy holdings. Putting her keys in her slipping on her pair of plush bunny slippers, she exited her apartment, making sure all the lights were out, her keys in her pocket ,as well as making a mental note to call her cousin Neji back. She was glad that her apartment complete had automatic locking when she came and entered. It was one of the best perks of moving here, just putting in a 6 digit pin and Vala; her door opened. At first she was pretty paranoid about it, but soon came to agree that it takes the hassle of an everyday task away. Walking to the elevator at the end of the hall, she smiled to herself. She was finally doing it; becoming a children's pediatrics. Oh how she loved small children and infants, if she could she would squeeze them til she couldn't get enough for their chubby cheeks. Even though people always told her that she was the best with children and that she had an ungodly amount of patience, she still felt the guilt of disappointing her father. Even though she couldn't continue down the path he wanted for her, she still hoped he would accept her decision to become a Pediatrician, for that was what she wanted a future in now. Sighing, she shook those thoughts out her head. Today wasn't a day to weep about the past. It was time she moved on to a brighter future. As the doors closed, she wondered about her co-workers. Were they nice? friendly? Laughing at her own thoughts, she blew out her nervousness. Of course they have to be friendly, they are around patients and children all day. As the elevator finally hit the ground floor, she scurried to her white 2012 Volkswagen Jetta. Hinata wasn't one who yearned for the most up to date cars and clothes, she was content in having things for long periods of time, nothing like her family. Slowly Putting her box in the trunk of her car so she wouldnt break anything, she grabbed her purse and shoes before shutting it. She slid into the drivers seat, throwing her purse and shoes into the passengers, and buckled up before taking off. Since the morning sun was still working its way into the sky , the crisp autumn air was still fresh and cool to Hinatas skin as she rolled down the windows a bit, Being mindful of her hair. She smiled for like the hundredth time that day as she made her way to the dry cleaners, nature was just so beautiful from the colorful trees that lit the sky to the acorns that harbored the yards. Today just seemed like Hinata's day. She had to run a quick arrand before making her way to Indora University Hospital, the top elite Hospitals in all Japan. She was so excited when she got the call from the Directors assistant that she got the Job. No more than an hour after she got the news, Hanabi and her went on a outing to get children kits and tools to decorate her new soon-to-be office. She was blessed in many ways, She had a loving family despite her fathers disapproving view points, a wonderful cousin who was like a brother to her, as well as her beautiful sister Hanabi. If Kami took anything else in this world, she pray he leaves her sister with her. Hanabi was only 15 years old to her 24. She took after her father with brown pin straight hair with a long wild parted hair that always hangs in her face, while Hinata took their mothers genes of dark blue curly hair. However, just by looking at them together, you can still tell they are family just by their eyes; their white distinctive Hyuga eyes. Everyone from her family have these colored eyes, just straight genetics. Most strangers might think they were blind from the lack of seeing their light pupils, however, Huygas can see very well. No one from their family tree has ever had bad vision. Even though with just distinctive eyes, Hinata's had more of a tinge of lavender than the rest. Slowly, beating her fingers against the steering wheel as she drove, she thought more about her precious sister. Hanabi, even though with beautiful looks and a wonderful background, she was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome when she was one years old, meaning she has a group of conditions that involve delays in the development of many basic skills, most notably the ability to socialize with others, to communicate, and to use of her imagination. Although, with all this holding her down, she is still number one in her classes, with a high IQ, and Hinata couldn't be prouder of her baby sister. After their mom died when Hinabi was two, Hinata took it upon herself to be the mother figure for Hanabi, going to her plays, even if she had class, hanging out with her, and helping her skills on daily basics. Turning her radio on to make the drive to the cleaners more intresting, a song played through the car speakers.

_The cars racing through the open space _  
_ And the people shined by the setting sun..._

"Oh!" Hinata gasped. This is Hanabi and I favorite song since it first debuted . Hanabi begged her to get the album since she couldn't go to their concerts. So years later, thanks to Neji and her, Hanabis bed room is covered with posters, plushies, and other objects of her obsession. She even asks every week she sees Hinata to paint her nails so she can look like Honki, the lead singer in the band. Laughing to the memories of last weeks nail misson, she started to sing along to the song.

_..The cars racing on the highway_  
_ This street in the heart of the city crowded with busy footsteps_  
_ Between the densely packed buildings like trees in a forest_  
_ The billiant neon signs_  
_ I want to fly above this city today - come on_

getting louder with the song, she swayed her head along to the beat. " I wonder if Hanabi is listening to this right now." she mummered.

_I want to get out of this frustrating routine  
Let's get out out - I want to get out of here now  
Above the sky, I feel like there will be something for me  
Like the birds in the sky, let's fly to the sky - fly high  
_

Soon the song came to an end, and another started by the time Hinata pulled into the cleaners parking lot. Swiftly, parking her car, she made hast to the door. She wanted enough time to get to the Hospital and at least get a feel for it, before the Induction Ceremony. "Welcome to Osa Osa Cleaners!" yelled a voice. Hinata greeted the young girl back, she looked to be in high school. "How may I help you?" she asked. Smiling at her, Hinata told her name and what she came to pick up. " Oh yes, a lady told me someone would be by to pick this up. You said your name was Hyuga-san correct?" she questioned from the backroom, most likely sorting through clothes to find hers. Nodding, but quickly voicing a light yes, Hinata looked in her purse for her wallet, quickly getting out a crisp 20 dollar bill. Glancing at her white band, panda incrusted watch, it read 8:00am exactly one hour before the Induction Ceremony starts. " Found it!" the girl yelled, knocking Hinata out her thoughts. The girl came back to the front. " Oh its a doctors coat~" she stated, eyes gleaming with full admiration Handing Hinata the cloth, she received the money from Hinatas outstretched hand." It says MD Pediatric" Hinata blushed, at the look the girl gave her " Uhm, y-yes. I'm starting today as a Pediatrician at Indora-" "Oh My! your working at Indora Uni?" she yelled cutting me off. "..um.. Y-Yes" Hinata said weary. " Thats so amazing. I have a cousin that has to get a liver transplant there, her name is Iya." she claimed. "Im sorry to hear that" dissapointment clear in Hinata's voice. Its always a sad time to find out a child is living in a hospital sick. " Well, its ok. Shes doing great. I take good care of her, im currently working two jobs plus trying to earn my degree in CJ. (criminal Justice). " Thats really wonderful .." Hinata trailed, glancing at her name tag. " Misa-chan" . The girl just smiled and nodded. "Well I didnt mean to keep you long. " she said handing hinata her change. Glancing at the five dollars, Hinata waved it off, throwing her bag over her shoulder. " You keep it." Misa eyes grew wide " Hyuga-san , I couldnt possibly- " cutting her off with a smile, Hinata began to walk away. " Give it to Isa-chan than", With no futher voice outs from the girl, Hinata wished her a blessed day and opened the door " WAIT" yelled the girl. Turning back around to tell her that it was infact ok to keep just five bucks, Misa smiled and pointed to Hinatas feet. " I love your slippers by the way." she said smiling. Hinata blushed a deep red and quickly nodded a thanks and left the store to hop back into her car, driving towards Indora University Hospital.

* * *

"Im here" Hinata gleamed pulling up to the Hospital. She wowed in awe. Indora was a very...VERY.. large Hospital, and beautifully decorated. Nothing less was she given. The exterior was amazing. 9 stories high. Glass windows and panels surrounding the entrances. Garden plants and designs everywhere. With a big field of shrubs that seemed to spell 'Indora' smack dab in the center, outlining the emergency entrance in a crescent moon shape. The interior is said to have over 100 patience rooms. sleeping quarters for doctors, and a pool. Slowly driving by to the parking lot, Hinata's nerves came full first. She has been waiting for this day for about two months. From working on her induction speech to researching every doctors in her departments profile. She was mentally ready, just couldn't get her physical ground. After finding a parking spot. she turned the car off and took a deep breath. " Okay Hinata, you got this. Not like you havent been through this before. Its a simple 'Hello, please take care of me' and the rest is a wrap. You can do this. " Going over in her head the faces and names one more time. She grabbed her pumps and took off her slippers. carefully slipping into her heels she moved her feet a bit to make sure they were secure. Luckily she got gel foam inserted into her pumps so it will be comfy and easier for her to walk in them throughout the day. Grabbing her purse, she took her keys out the ignition. A vibrate and song sounded from her purse.

_That's right, I love you_  
_ Believe in me always. Dreams and passions, I want to give them all to you_  
_ I'm the Lady Luck who wants to (wants to) make your wish came true_  
_ Tell me your wish (I'm genie for you, boy)_  
_ Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your wish)_  
_ Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your dream)_  
_ Say it to me only (I'm genie for your world)  
_

Taking out her phone, she looked at the screen. '_HANABI NII' _with a cute picture of Hanabi holding up her arms in a heart shape and a cute smile on her face. A smile instantly broke out on Hinatas face, instantly sliding the green button to the right. breathing and shuffling was heard" ...Hello? Hina-onee? " questioned a girls voice. " Hanabi-chan~" Hinata said lovingly. " ..I called to see if your at the Hospital. Neji-onii said he called but you didnt answer. So I called to see." she stated. Even though Hanabi have a monotoned voice, I could easily tell she was happy. Laughing, I told her I just arrived. " Oh." she said. " Do you need something Hana?" I questioned, using her old nicknamed. " No. Im fine. I just called to say I passed another math test yesterday." she claimed. " Thats wonderful, my Hana-chan is so smart~" More shuffling was heard, and a muffled man voice calling Hanabi's name; Must be Neji or father. " Yeah. " Breathing in a long breathe, i let it out slowly. " Hanabi..." I questioned, more muffling noise could be heard, but I knew she was listening. I continued, "..I'm so nervous that I can barely move a muscle " I said giving a shakily laugh " I dont want to fail at this you know. I want to be good at this Hana.." I confessed. Only muffled noise was a reply. Waiting a few seconds later, she began to speak. " You will be good Hina-onee. cause your the best. the very best." she said. Instantly my heart filled with inspiration and my nervousness washed away; Hanabi was my strength, my biggest fan. " Your right. Your big sister is the very best huh" I said wiping a stray tear from my eyes. "Hina-onee, I have to go now. Neji-nii wants me. I have to go bye now." she told me. Smiling I told her Ok. Quickly, before she hung up the phone, I called her name " Hanabi... I love you, my one and only younger sister. " More muffling was heard, I wonder if she heard me. " I love you too Hina-onee" she replied. My heart swelled, Hanabi only told me she loved me only 3 times before. Since she cant comprehend feelings so well, she doesn't see the need to say them words back. I believe Im the only one she has ever said I love you too, I don't think even father had heard them come out her mouth. " Okay, Ill let you go now. Make sure you listen to father and Neji-nii okay? and be your very best in school today." I demanded. After a few seconds later, the call ended. I take that she heard me. Looking at my phone til the light dissipate, I slip my phone back into my purse, making sure its on vibrate. Even though I know she wont call me back anytime soon, its safe to do it encase some one else calls. Making haste, I check my watch as I exit my car, collecting my cleaners. 20 minutes before its time. Opening the trunk, I lay my purse in side the box, and lightly fold my cleaners and place it on top of the box so I can use both hands. Closing the truck, I balance the box on my knees as I click my key alarm to lock the doors. Pushing my keys into my back pocket, and fixing the weight of the box back, I calmly make my way to the entrance, to start my first day at Indora University Hospital as a new doctor of Indora.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. the folllowing songs are " Like the Birds" by FT. ISLAND & "Genie " by GIRLS GENERATION (SNSD)

It also gives the real fill of the scene when you play the music along with it. Thats why I put the lyrics lol. Anyways, see you soon. :]


	2. Good Doctor

New chapter! Please FAV. REVIEW. FOLLOW.

A/n sorry guys I made a mistake and put Hinatas age at 24 when shes actually 27 in this story. I wrote this a day after the first chapter, but i got to busy to post it. Also for the lengthy blocks, i apologize. However, Doc manager has gotten rid of my 1.5 spacings so, its all bunched up, so ill try to break it off at random periods so your eyes wont tire. Sorry in advance.

* * *

This was one of the longest walks Hinata has ever took before. Her palms were sweaty and she hope it wasn't perspiration anywhere else. The glass doors quickly opened when she got in distance, a gust of air washing over her to clean off some bacteria. She hope her eyes weren't out her head. For Hinatas case,this was the first time she has laid foot, into Indora, surprisingly. The walls were tasteful along with the marble flooring, and was that a chandelier?!. " Oh wow" she voiced. after a few more seconds of her gaping at the interior, she made her way to the front desk, Nurses clearly chatting behind it, getting ready to start their shift. "Hello" Hinata voiced, catching their attention. With a quick goodbye, the rest went to attend to their other duties. One man came up to the table and greeted me as if I was a royal. " Welcome to Indora, may I help you" he said robotically. Blinking at the weirdness, Hinata gave a weak smile. " Good morning, I'm the new Pediatrics Doctor, Hyuga Hinata, and I'm w-wondering where am I suppose to go? I talked to the Assistant of the Director but, she didn't tell me what to do with my stuff once I came. I confessed. The man only nodded. " Hold on for a minute Hyuga-san" I nodded in approval. Placing my box on the counter, and looking around at the painting that hung from the walls. "Huyga-san, well confirmed that you do belong to the Pediatrics, the Senior Pediatrician is coming to meet you now. You may wait right here if you want. She will be down in a few minutes" he said. " Thank you" I uttered. " Also, the Senior told me to take your belongings, to the office of Pediatrics for you. Is there anything you would like to take out?" he asked. Lifting up the doctors coat that was still inside the cleaners wrap, I decided against putting it on now, she grabbed her purse instead; she wasn't an exact member of the team yet, so she wanted to wait. " Please be careful with this, it has items in it that can possibly break." he bowed and whispered something to his co-worker who took over the desk. Giving one more bow to the blue-haired doctor, he took her items to what seemed to be the direction of the Pediatrics Center.

Clutching her bag by the hilt , she went to sit down in the adjacent waiting room, tapping her feet to pass the time. I wonder if the Senior Pediatrician, is likeable. Hinata sighed, she really didn't like mean doctors, she witness so much abuse that it became sickening. Straightening out her blouse, she swiftly checked to see if she sweated, even though she wasn't one to sweat fast on other parts of her body, making sure wasn't gonna hurt. Taking her purse out the box, she rambled in it for a mirror. Luckily she didn't empty it out yesterday. Opening it up, she looked at her reflection; pale skin and lavender pale eyes looked back at her. Not wanting to look crazy, moving her mirror everywhere, she set out to find the closest bathroom, announcing to the front desk, that she went to the bathroom and will return shortly. Making a few turns and twist, she finally found a bathroom. Scurrying in, she went to the mirror, making sure her hair was still in place. Taking out a bobby pin, she pinned them up, Since her hair was such a dark color, the pins could not be seen from the normal eye. Reapplying her lipstick, she swiped at her teeth with her tongue, making sure nothing was in it. Popping in a breathe mint just in case, she left to go back to the waiting room. Flower's 'Shirayukihime' playing softly in the background. Hinata loved this song. I sounded so powerful. Closing her eyes, she focused on hearing the song. _The sweet sound of violins and Heels?_ Crunching up her eyebrows, Hinata opened her eyes back up. looking over her shoulder to see where the heel clicks were coming from. a doctor it seemed to be walking her way.

As he approached, she analyzed him . voiced the male, he had on a green scrub with matching crocs. What caught Hinatas attention was his hair and ...eyebrows. it reminded her of a bowl and caterpillars. It was oddly a good combination for him. But where was the heels clicks coming from?". The green male looked in her direction and started jogging her way, stopping close to her. Quickly bowing she waited til he acknowledged her. Hey Sakura-chan! " "Doct—" wait..Sakura-chan . Her name wasnt Sakura, lifting up her head, to peek and see what was happening the clicking heels closed in and came to a stop. " What is it this time Lee?". It was a females voice, and from the tremors, she sounded annoyed. Quickly realizing he wasn't talking to me, I acted like I dropped something on the floor, heat rising to my face.

_Soo embarrassing!_, rising to my feet again. I scolded myself in my head. Why would he possibly be talking to me for? Im not even wearing my coat. " I was just wondering if you had Surgery to do today, If not than—" "Lee, I already told you before, Im with Sasuke-Kun now. Stop asking, its annoying" Looking over to the now identified Lee, i bite my lip. He looks so rejected. Peeking to the right, to see the female who just rudely rejected the guy, I gasped. Shes so in a chiffon black thigh length dress, with a white doctors coat, with blue pins inside breast pocket, with fine black stitching on it. _DR. HARUNO MD THORACIC ._ So shes a heart surgeon. Analyzing her more, I focused on her hair, it so ...Pink. Ive seen bands dye their hair different colors, but this seemed to be her natural hair color. It has such a natural bounce and glow to it, unlike my hair that only bounce and shines in moonlight. she ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, as she started to walk by him Finally glancing my way. I quickly bow. "H-Hello Doctor Haruno" I mumble. Instantly hitting myself on he head mentally for stuttering. She gives me a once over and snorts " What a ugly bun" she mumbled, completely ignoring me and continue on her way. " What was that all about?... " I question absentmindedly touching my hair. " Oh! don't mind Sakura- I mean Doctor Haruno. Shes always like that" Fixing my eyes back over the the Green covered doctor, I bow again. " Hello Doctor-San" I say, noticing I never got his last name, seeing as he didn't have on a coat. He bows in return, cheesing from ear to ear. I could've sworn I saw his teeth twinkle. " are you a patient here" he asked. Shaking my head, I reply no. "Oh I see, Sorry but I cant stay and talk. If I happen to see you around again, I would be more than happy to talk to a youthful women such as your self." he claimed. Blinking in response, I watched him bow one more time, before taking back down the walkway that the pink-haired doctor went down. Youthful? Tilting my head, I wonder if he is always that weird. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I noticed Ive been gone for more than ten minutes. "Crap". Not wasting anymore time, I head towards the front of the hospital.

Finally reaching the front, I slow down my power walk. My eyes slowly scan around the waiting room for a doctor. Finally my eyes meet a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. Her hair was untamed, long, black, and shoulder-length. She seemed to be looking for me, the very unique eyes that were red in color met mine. Smiling my way over to her, I gave a slight bow. " Excuse me are you the Senior P-Pediatrician? My name is H-Hyuga Hinata". The red eyed beauty nodded and stuck out her hand to shake mine. "Yes, I'm Yuhi Kurenai, pleasure to meet you Dr. Hyuga." " Its a pleasure to meet y-you too.", she clapped her hands, " Now, I believe we had you waiting long enough, lets get you to the Induction Room, its almost time anyways." she claimed, glancing at the wall. Nodding, I followed next to her, trying to memorized every crook and turn we took. After a couple minutes of walking, she stopped " Down that corridor is the the Pediatrics Center." she pointed, " You can explore things when the ceremony is done. ", she said, as we continued to walk. Looking down the corridor as we passed, I could see the walls painted blue and white, forming clouds. " Who painted the hallway to the PC?" I questioned, looking up at her. She had to be at least five eight, to my five five; pretty tall for a female . Nonetheless, she smiled at me and said the Pediatric team patients went to ask the Director if they could decorate it. She told me how the kids voiced that since they had to go through the corridor to get to the surgery room, they were afraid to go down it. So they painted it with bright blues and white clouds, so it would see that their going through clouds, and that god was with them. " That's amazing." Hinata smiled at the act, to do that for the kids was pretty considerate. " Yeah, and every time we get a new member of the team, they add a cloud. We love these kids like they were our own, so when they go down that hall with possibilities of not coming back , they have our names and faces in their minds to show that we're there for them." she confessed, eyes shining with hope. Hinata glanced back in awe. That is truly amazing. She couldn't help but be honored to make a cloud, and hope that she too would be the strength these kids need to get through the day.

Stopping once again, Kurenai gave Hinata a quick smile." were here.". Hinata jumped at her voice, clearly still in her thoughts. " O-Oh, Thank y-you Doctor Yuhi.", tempting to open the door, Kurenai stopped me, laughing. " I have to go in to Miss Huyga. And please just call me Kurenai when its just us okay". Her voice reminded me of my mothers; motherly and gentle. I gave a slight giggle, " Okay Kurenai-san." Chuckling, she opened the door, going in first. Sounds of small chatter could be heard in the room, but it soon ended when the door closed. Hinata didn't mind the curious stares, nor the ones that looked at her like she came to the wrong place. She observed everyone in the room for a seconded as she walked to the center after Kurenai, who after guiding her to the front before going to take her seat with all the other doctors. It was a total of 5 people in the room, including Kurenai. Immediately recognizing the CEO, she bowed. " Konnichiwa, I'm Hyuga Hinata, pleasure to meet you all." she said, mentally giving a pat on the back for not stuttering. Looking towards the CEO, they locked eyes. Hinata remembered reading up on him, _Uchiha Fugaku; _CEO and co-Founder of Indora University Hospital. He had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and a stern look onyx-colored eyes. However Hinata did not waver, she was use to this look from her father since she was a little girl. She simply concluded that this was simply how this man looked. As he flipped through papers, most likely looking over Hinatas credentials, he began to talk, not even looking back at her. " Hyuga-san, It says here that you have an aggrandized amount of Knowledge in other medical fields, but it doesn't say in what. Do you care to explain?" he inquired. Her heart dropped. She was really hoping that no one would've questioned her about that, but she knew deep inside that it looked suspicious to put it like that on her resume.

Taking in a deep breath she decided to just tell the truth, not wanting it to bite her in the ass later on. " Yes well,.. I have my BSW as a Gynecologist" she admitted, slowly looking away from the curious eyes, Hinata tightened her hold on her bag. " ..And I h-have my MD in as a Cardiologist.." Whispers went around the room. " It says here that your only twenty-seven? How is this possible to have your M.D in both Pediatrics and Cardiology as well as a BSW in Gynecologist?" voice claimed. Hinata wasn't alarmed at his question, in fact, she expected it. Its unheard of to attain so many degrees in the time limit she had. Looking towards the voice that sounded, lavender met onyx once again, however, it was a different pair of eyes. he had long pronounced tear lines going towards his cheeks however, he was still handsome. he also had jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades, covered in a suite that probably cost more than a three carrot wedding ring, The CEO's son, _Uchiha Itachi_; the Director. " I graduated high school at a young age, I went to college and double majored in both Thoracic and Gynecologist. However, my father pulled some sting to get me to graduate sooner. It was difficult, VERY difficult, however I manage to graduated in 6 years" I confessed, meeting his eyes once again. He smirked in reply. " Shes diligent father, and she seems like... she has a lot of stamina." he concluded, adjusting his posture. From the way he said that, I couldn't help but wonder if it had an under meaning. But it seemed that no one questioned his words, " Hyuga-san, why do you want to become a resident as a Pediatrician instead continuing your other fields, don't you feel it is a waste of time, considering your multi talents in your other categories." He eyes meet those of the elder CEO, flashing him a smile. " Because I feel that becoming a Pediatrician fits my personality more sir. Even though I am confidant in my other areas, I would like to use those experiences in this field to help increase children's outcomes." She notice another elder whisper in the CEO's ear. _Nara Shikaku_; the Chief Intelligence Officer.

After a few moments later of them going back and forth, the elder Uchiha, looked towards me and nodded. " We have decided to give your residency period of four months." Hinata gasped in surprised. "This is a first time in Indora's history have we ever gave a first year this amount of residential time. We consider ourselves to be every honored that you have decided to gift Indora with your abilities." he confessed. " However Hyuga-san, I do expect for you to send a copy of your other M.D's and PhD to the Directors office by tomorrow." I bowed in respect. " Of course.". Claps erupted from the room, congratulating me on becoming a member of Indora's staff. As everyone came up to shake my hand, the doors opened. " I see you have finally come Sasuke. " said the Director with a smirk on his face. Hinata turned to locate the new arrived person, The pony-tailed Uchiha walked over to the new comer and put a hand on his shoulder, walking him to the the circle of people.

Hinata slightly could see raven hair, but because of the people surrounding her, she couldn't see his face. " I apologize. I had an emergency patient who needed CABG (Coronary artery bypass grafting), I told the team to finish it up for me. Ive came quickly as I could.", came a deep sultry voice. " Well that couldn't be help, I expect you did an excellent job." said the elder Uchiha, "As always " replied the deep voice. As the crowd spread to let the man pass, Hinata could finally see the man, and what a man he was. His clear fair skin shined with a manly glow, complimenting his lovely raven locks that barely reached the nape of his neck. Ogling him more, lavender eyes took in deep obsidian eyes, that had a tint of crimson in them. A White doctors coat, painted over the two of three piece gray vest suite, with a maroon tie, outlining his strong-shaped physique. " Hyuga-san I would like for you to meet Indora's Chief Surgeon and Head of the Thoracic team, Uchiha Sasuke; my youngest son" Fugaku proclaimed, gesturing his arm for Sasuke to come closer. As he approached, I couldn't help but see the height difference between us, He seemed to be at least six foot, slightly towering over his older brother. He stared at me quietly, raking over my body; clearly analyzing my abilities. His eyes met mine again, slightly raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Is she really the new doctor?" he inquired, not glancing away for a second. " Yeah she is, and she has a lot of credentials to her name." Itachi said, looking my way. Even though they were brothers, Hinata could tell they had completely different personalities; Itachi seemed to be the wild untamed one, while Sasuke looked to be the quite, observation one, always in control. "Oh?" he said in reply, stuffing his hand in his pants pocket, white coat wings fanning behind him. Tuning out the parts where the elder Uchiha gave him a run down of the previous conversation, I glanced at the clock on his wrist, not wanting to risk seeming rude, looking at mine. Tilting my head to get a clearer view, he coughed in his throat, his wist going out of view. Blushing from getting caught, I straightened up and looked forward. " Sasuke, Yuhi- san, please show Hyuga-san to the departments" Fugaku asked, walking out the room, with everyone else. Itachi stopped in his tracks, turning his head, and smiled. "Its a _pleasure_ to have you here Miss Hyuga.". And with that he walked out. Leaving me, with the youngest Uchiha and Kurenai. Smiling to them, I re-adjusted my bag, "I'm ready when you are".

* * *

Thanks for Reading this chapter, Also, I would like to throw out a favor, for someone to be my beta for this story. please msg me.

REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW And ill see you guys next time~


	3. Lady Eden Review Replies

Replies to reviews: If you did not leave one, please skip this and come back soon for the third chapter, Im still in process of writing it. :)

But unfortunately, I have been getting ignorant comments about this story, however, considering its only been two chapters the idiocy is so high, that I need to voice my thoughts.

So i would like to point out something, in the description box, you know the one that holds the 25% of the synopsis of the story?, yeah. It clearly states that this is also Drama. Meaning dialogue and events that create conflicts. So, with that in mind, no one said I was going to stick to one pairing. So in reply to the "guest" who hides behind anonymous setting, who probably have not written a fan-fiction on this site, seeming your not even using an account. Please, recommend me to one of your stories. :) so I can leave my thoughts on your craft. As for a love triangle between SasuHinaIta and me being a "fangirl", I wasn't even thinking that way, Although, if you use your context clues, ( you learn that in elementary school) Itachi gives off the impression of being a player, so why would I stick him with her? and why read a story with the Uchiha brothers in it?. Also, for the other guest, me making Sakura a shallow stereotypical person, is a bit stereotypical of yourself. Once again I point out that, this is just the second chapter and a DRAMA. In addition there is this thing in Literature called character development. Please go read up one that; but I digress, Thank you for the other pms, and reviews that were actually CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and thoughts. I will take them all into hand, as for the the ignorant "guest" what to do? I recommend you not read stories not to your liking, also, use the filter system and click the** PAIR** box, than you will not have to worry about my stories, as well as other peoples. It will save some of your pathetic excuse of time and management.

Sensibly,

Lady of Eden.

FAV. FOLLOW. AND REVIEW. :)


End file.
